Gigi In A New Light
by im.a.smut
Summary: When Gigi's parent divorce, she loses everything. Justin finds himself falling for the former mean girl, but what about his girlfriend? What will Alex think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know I don't own WOWP or the characters. I only own the people I make up. This story will be one-sided for while. I t****hink Justin and Gigi would be a good couple to slowly build up, kind of like Shawn and Angela from "Boy Meets World" which was my favorite couple of that show. If you don't like this couple, just give it a try. You might like it**

-------

Justin has been any happier since his sister, Harper and mothe flew to Chicago for the weekend while the, his brother and father stayed in New York. A weekend without the women in the house, you can be sure the mice will play.

They were having the time of their lives. No Theresa, so the boys could talk about wizardry and magic and Jerry could break out some of the things he couldn't when she was around. No Alex, so guys didn't have to be on their feet trying to get her out of trouble and Justin was finally free of her constant mocking and insults. No Harper, so Justin doesn't have to watch his back or hear her voice. Can you say '_Oh happy day_'?

The only problem they did have was Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth. Well it's more of Justin's problem. Since Max was still kind of in love with her and their father didn't know much about her. Except the things he heard from Alex. Why did Justin have a problem with Gigi, beside her harassing the school and picking on his little sister? Glad you asked.

Gigi's parents went through a terrible and nasty divorce. Leaving Gigi and her mother with a little next to nothing. Damn those ironclad prenuptial agreements. This has caused Gigi and her mother, Myrtle "Mimi" Hollingsworth, to move out of their six-acre, two story mansion and into the Russo's building. That is a huge downgrade for Gigi.

Justin was glad Alex left before she moved in. Alex would have a fit and die if she found out Gigi moved into their building. Which would almost be the same reaction he had the day he saw her entering her building with boxes in her hands. No good can come from Gigi moving into the building. She was evil.

It was kind of funny to Justin seeing Gigi like she was. Where were her designer duds, her fancy car, perfect mani-pedi, the facials, her make-up, her wannabe's? It was all gone. Though Justin kind of liked the natural Gigi. She looked soft and approachable. Dare he admit he though she looked good. If this was the Gigi he had met a long time ago. He would have asked her out or would have been nice to her. Why does she have to be so mean?

As the day went on. The usual happened at the sub station. Justin and Max waited on tables while Jerry worked in the kitchen. The day seemed to go by a little slow without the girls. Theresa would be Jerry's eye candy and with her sex appeal that kept the male customers coming. Alex may get on Justin's nerves and never really did too much work, but at least she was entertaining with her misadventures. Harper, well Harper... Her outfits were something to look at.

As Justin was getting ready for his break Gigi walked in wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and fitted gray and white polo shirt and silver flats. Her arms folded across her chest letting a deep stressful breath. he spotted Justin and walked over. She cleared her throat as Justin raised his head.

"Maybe I help you?" Justin smiled at how plain Gigi looked compared to what she would usually wear. The flashy bright outfits that made her stand out and those red lips. Now she just blended in with the rest of them.

Gigi sighed looking at her feet not wanting to make eye contact. "I need a job." She mumbled. This was embarrassing for her.

"What was that?" Justin leaned towards Gigi holding his ear pretending he couldn't hear her.

Gigi closed her eyes sighing again. Then slowly raising her head while biting her lips as she finally making eye contact with Justin. "I said I need a job."

Justin smiled at Gigi. "Gigi Hollingsworth?" He put a hand over his heart. "In need of a job?" He gasped and stumbled back.

Gigi ignored his sarcasm, "Are you hiring?"

"Well this is a family owned shop so only family can work here." Justin smirked while crossing his arms.

"Are you hiring?" Gigi asked nonchalantly again.

Justin let out chuckle and walked around the counter, standing in front of Gigi with a smirk. "You really need a job?"

"Yes." Gigi nodded with a sigh.

"Beg for it." Justin smirked.

"What?" Gigi raised a brow.

"If you want the job. Beg for it." Justin was now smiling.

"Gigi Hollingsworth never begs!" She pointing to herself.

"She does if she wants this job." a smile crawled across Justins' face.

Gigi looked the room not ready to humiliate herself for a job, but this was the only place she could work at for now and she needed the money. She had to do something she never thought would do. She swallowed her pride and closed her eyes and slowly, very slowly kneeled down on her her knees in front of Justin. She let out a deep breath and looked at Justin holding her hands tight, clearing her voice. "Justin Russo, would you please give me a job... at this lovely establishment." She gave a fake smile and her body flooded with embarrassment as some of the students from school laughed.

Justin tapped his foot shifting his head to the side. "Wow. Take away everything that's Gigi and you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us." He shook his head as Gigi hung her head. "Can you take orders as good as you bark them out?" Justin took another stab at Gigi as she slowly stood up dusting off her pants. "Your shift starts now." He tossed her an apron and went to wait on another table.

--------

"May I take your order." Gigi said with her pen and her pad readying to take an order.

"Yeah, I would--", the boy stopped speaking when he saw who was taking his order. "Gigi Hollingsworth?" Dederick Grimsley smirked as Gigi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What a surprise." He smiled at his friend, Navid Ishmael, sat across the table from him chuckling. "Gigi Hollingsworth serving us food like old serving wench. I can die now!" They laughed.

"Are you going to order or not?" She asked frustrated.

"I want to watch you sweat you like a hog and squeal like a pig." Navid laughed.

Justin watched as the boy harassed Gigi.

"You think you can wear a skirt tomorrow, so we can see those legs." Dederick grabbed at Gigi and she smacked his hand.

"Those jeans makes your butt look big." Navid laughed, and Gigi rolled her eyes.

"I like a big butt." Dederick smacked her butt and Gigi smacked him.

Just as he was about to get up and hit Gigi. Justin stormed over. "Is there a problem?" He stood in front of Gigi.

"You waitress is the problem." Dederick yelled. "She hit me!" he touched his face.

"Yeah I saw that." Justin looked back at Gigi. "And I also saw you put your hands on her and you know you're not supposed touch the employees." He said defending Gigi.

"Whatever!" Dederick shook his head as he pushed a chair to the side as he and Navid left the sub station.

Justin took a deep breath and glared at Gigi.

"I am so sorry." Gigi apologized holding her pad to her chest.

"It's okay. What that guy did was wrong. You don't need to apologize." Justin started walking towards the counter.

"Thank you." Gigi said turning to Justin.

"You're welcome." Justin gave a hand gesture as he kept walking.

--------

The day was done and the shop was closed. Gigi stayed to help Justin clean up.

"For this to be your first time you did a pretty good job." Justin said a little shocked.

"Thanks." Gigi looked at Justin.

Justin watched as Gigi stacked the empty trays behind the counter. She really did do a good job with the orders, only making a few minor mistakes. Who knew Gigi could make a decent waitress? Not him, he didn't think she would last a second. He started to feel a little guilty about how he treated her earlier today.

"I want to apologize." Justin sat at counter.

"For what?" Gigi said with her back faced him.

"For earlier. When I made you beg for the job." He sighed.

Gigi turned towards Justin. "It's okay." She smiled. "I kind of deserved the humiliation." She gave a nod.

"No." Justin shook his head and thought about it. "Yeah." He nodded as Gigi laughed. "Still I shouldn't have done that."

Gigi hung her head and Justin walked around the counter.

"C'mere." He pulled her into a hug.

"Apology accepted." Gigi pulled away from the hug. She smiled at Justin and pressed her lips against his.

Justin jumped back staring at Gigi. Did she just kiss him? Did Gigi Hollingsworth just kiss Justin Russo? His breath got caught in his throat and he bit his lip. Gigi stood in front of him, he could hear her breathing become heavy just as his.

Gigi wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Their lips brushed against each others before Justin pressed his against hers. Gigi moaned into his mouth as she let his soft smooth wet tongue explore her mouth, caressing her tongue. He cupped her face and closed his eyes as he broke their kiss. He began biting and sucking her bottom lip before kissing her again.

She raked her fingers through his hair moaning as Justin trailed kisses down her neck. She arched her back as Justin lift her letting her wrap her legs around his waist. Things started to get heated as Justin sat her the counter taking off his shirt, showing off his buff body as the both panted from the lack air from the kissing.

"Wow!" Gigi admired Justin's body.

"Thanks." Justin smiled.

He pressed his lips against hers as he slowly slid off Gigi's top revealing her black and pink laced bra with a skull placed right in the middle of the bow. He could not help but smile before he gave chaste kiss on the crease of her chest. Gigi arched her back running her finger through his hair, down his back, and up his arms before letting out a soft moan.

She arched her back a little more propping herself on her hand as she let out another moan at the touch of his tongue trailing its way down her stomach. She gasped as he traced the ring around her belly button. Placing chaste kisses just below the navel, Justin placed a hand on each side of Gigi's waist.

"JUSTIN!" His father yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

Justin and Gigi stopped as they turned to Mr. Russo. Gigi quickly covered her chest with her arms grabbing her shirt.

"I think you should leave young lady." Jerry glared at Justin as Gigi put her shirt over her head.

Gigi slid off the counter and walked towards the door.

"It's late out, just take the stairs." He told Gigi, but kept his eyes on Justin and Gigi ran up the stairs.

Jerry waited until he heard the door close, he has very good ears. Once he knew Gigi was gone, he walked to his son with a look that could kill a blind man.

He stood face to face with his son as Justin became nervous. Jerry could hear his heart beat as his breathing became heavy and uneven. Jerry shook his head as a smile appeared on his face.

"My boy!" He nodded as Justin closed his eyes letting out a deep breath and his father laughed.

Justin smiled as he father gave him a pat on the back. "You scared me for a minute."

"Good!" Jerry smiled and grabbed the back of his sons neck. "Now put your shirt on and go to bed." He gave Justin a hard pat on the back as they walked towards the steps.

-------

Did what happened last night just happen? Did it really happen? How did that happen? Why did it happen? Justin doesn't like Gigi. He hates Gigi. So it should not have happened. But it did. Why? He is so confused. All his time at Tribeca Prep she has been a bitch to him and especially to his sister. So what caused last night to happen?

Maybe it was when he stood up to her and made her beg for the job and she started to feel inferior to him and that turned her on? Was it when he stood up for her against those guys at the sub station? Was it when he apologized to her? Was it all three combined?

Justin racked his brain thinking about it. He was ready to give up when he saw Gigi in the hallway waiting by the elevator.

"Hey." Justin stood next to Gigi as he waited for the elevator.

"Hey!" Gigi glanced at Justin.

"Look about last night--" Justin started.

"What about it?" Gigi asked.

"I want to apologize." He said looking at his feet.

"Why?" Gigi shift her head.

"I have a girlfriend." Justin sighed.

"Lucky lady." Gigi smiled.

Justin caught her smile as the elevator door opened. They entered the elevator and Justin pushed the button for the first floor.

"You sound disappointed." Gigi spoke.

"I'm not." Justin shook his head as the doors closed. "I love my girlfriend."

"Good for you." Gigi nodded.

"I really do." Justin looked at Gigi.

"Mhm!" Gigi nodded.

"I do!" Justin eyes widened

"Okay!" Gigi smiled.

"I mean, I really do love her." Justin said nervous and unsure.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Gigi glared at Justin.

Justin looked at Gigi confused. He really did love Juliet. She was his everything. Wait. Did? Was? Why is he thinking of Juliet in the past tensed? He looked over at Gigi again, she looked so pretty. She wore a green fitted tee with white and pink writing, a green and white scarf, a pair of light grey fitted jeans and a pair of green and white converse with pink stitching. Her hair was ina messy, but wavy ponytail. Her lips glossed with a nude shade of gloss. She was beautiful. Why she never dressed like this before, he only wish he knew.

"You like nice." Justin gave her a compliment.

"Thanks." Gigi kept her eyes on the doors.

Justin bit his bottom lip as he stared at Gigi. Gigi shook her head before grabbing his hand. "Don't worry your girlfriend doesn't have to know." She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure she loves you too." She pulled away biting her lip.

The elevator door opened and Gigi walked ahead of Justin as they exit and went their seperate ways.

--------

**A/N: If there are any errors I apologize. I'm using Microsoft Words on my mobile**** phone and the Spell Checker is having a hard time recognizing some words. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I hope you like chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Justin sat waiting on a bench in Central Park, for his girlfriend, Juliet Van Heusen to arrive. Still a little skeptical about her being out in the sun even after Juliet has explained to him many times, that vampires do not parish in the sun. They only become weak and vulnerable. Vampires are at their worse when the sun first rise that's probably the only time they will parish. That is also the reason why Vampire Hunters have the "Meet the Sun" ceremonies way past midnight. It is the only time a vampire is at its' weakest and the only way to kill a vampire without driving a stake through their hearts.

"Hey!" Juliet let herself be known as Justin stood from the bench before he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Okay." Juliet shrugged it before sitting on the bench next to her boyfriend. "Something wrong?" Juliet tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

Justin took a deep breath before he took her hand intertwining their fingers as he looked in her glossy eyes.

"What?" Juliet stared into his eyes, she could feel his heart beat. She could feel all his sense and emotion. She knew something bad was coming before he opened his mouth. "Justin what is it?"

He hung his head closing his eyes letting out a deep breath. "I love you Juliet with all my heart." He raised his face finally making eye contact. "I don't want to keep secrets and lie to you."

"Justin just tell me." Juliet plead not wanting to let the suspense take over her anymore.

He knew he couldn't lie to a vampire and what would be the use of trying. He knew this could destroy their relationship, but he would hope that him being honest with her would let her give him another chance. He sighed as he looked into those beautiful eyes. Justin just tell her. "I kissed Gigi."

Juliet snatched her hand away as she stared at Justin, shaking her head as her body filled with anger, hurt and hate.

"I am so sorry." Justin reached for her face but she turned away.

"I can't believe you." She shook her head in disappointment.

"It was just a kiss." Justin tried to justify himself.

"Just a kiss?" Juliet almost snapped her neck as she glared at Justin. "A kiss is the most intimate thing in the world. It is special and only meant to be shared with the one you love. Not just some random mean girl you have the hots for." She smacked his arm as he winced in pain. Vampires are very strong.

"You act as if I slept with her." Justin raised his voice.

"You might as well." Juliet let a bloody tear run down her cheek.

"I am so sorry." Justin begged for her forgiveness.

"Why do people think saying sorry will make everything go away." She bit her lip. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that you kissed another girl!"

"I said I was sorry." Justin sighed

"Well stop saying it!" Juliet glared at him. "It's not effecting this situation or me."

"I shouldn't have kissed her. I was wrong. And it was a dumbass thing to do. I should be punished. You should never want to see me or talk to me again." Justin cried as he pulled Juliet to his chest while she cried. "I love you Juliet. I love you with all my heart and I never want to hurt you again. You mean the world to me." He held her tight as he tear left blood stains on his white blouse.

Juliet lift her head composing herself before pulling herself away from his hold. "You hurt me again." She began poking him. "I'll bite your neck and suck every drop of blood in your body and give you as a gift to your parents. You hear me."

All that poking was ticking Justin as he laughed then smiled. He composed and licked his lip with a nod. "Loud and clear."

"Good!" Juliet let out a deep breath before she stood from the bench. "Now where were you taking me?" She pulled Justin from his seat before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I was thinking since my parents weren't home we could--"

"You just kissed another girl and now you want me to come to your room?" Juliet smirked, "Calm down little boy, you have to earn that privilege again."

Justin pushed out his bottom lip and Juliet let out a giggle before pressing his lips against hers.

-------

Gigi walked through the mall, torturing herself. Wishing she could take out a credit card and charge every item in the store. She groaned at the new Balenciaga bag on the shelf. She couldn't bare to step into the store without any money to her name.

"Why me?" She slouched and groaned and headed for the mall exit.

"Excuse you." A young female bumped into Gigi. "Watch where you're going?" She scoffed.

Gigi looked at the girl as her eyes widened.

"Gigi." Alyssia Avalon smiled then snapped her fingers and, who but Gigi's ex-wannabes, surrounded here "Slumming through the mall I see."

Gigi rolled her eye as she pushed pass the girl.

"Sorry about your parents. It's sad to see the rich girl go broke." She giggled as did the wannabes. "Good news for me."

"You're the new Queen Bee?" Gigi smirked.

"Yeah." Alyssia moaned.

"Good for you." Gigi smiled. "Now no one can pick on your for your left nostril being bigger than the other." She flipped her hair and switched out of the mall.

Leaving Alyssia and the wannabes in shock while Alyssia covered her nose.

-------

Proud of herself, Gigi walked through the street of Waverly Place with a big smile on her face. Not looking where she was headed she walked into a boy in a blue and white jacket, spilling his drinking all over his shirt.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Gigi apologize grabbing a few napkins to help him wipe off his shirt.

"Thanks." A familiar voice that cause Gigi to stop.

"Justin?" Gigi looked up.

"Gigi." Justin glared at the girl.

"Are you following me?" They said in unison before smiling and letting out a few chuckles.

"Well now this time I can apologize to you." She smiled.

Justin smiled. "It's okay." He wiped his shirt with a few napkins.

Gigi bit her nail as watched him wipe his shirt. "I don't think that's gonna get it out." She then laughed.

"You think?" Justin nodded with a laughed before looked at Gigi. What is about Gigi that was making him feel this way?

"No." Gigi shook her head.

"Well now you have to buy me a new shirt." He grinned.

Gigi chuckled, "Or you can come to my place and throw it in the machine." She pressed her lips together before she pulled on his shirt.

Either Justin knows she is flirting with him and agreeing to go back to her place is a bad thing, knowing Gigi has something under her sleeve, or is he really that dense?

"Okay." He smirked with a nod. "But don't try to flirt with me." He smiled before grabbing Gigi's hand and walking towards her loft.

-------

There was a knock on the door of the Russo's resident. Max got off the couch before he answered the door to let Juliet in.

"Hey Max." She ruffled his hair. "Hi. Mr. Russo." A cheerily Juliet waved as she entered the loft as Max closed the door behind her.

"Hey Juliet." Jerry waved from his chair.

"Is Justin back yet?" She said sitting on the couch crossing her left leg over her right.

"Not yet." Max sat on the other end of the couch, getting comfortable.

"Oh." Juliet brushed her hand over the seat.

"He should be back in a few minute. He stopped off to get some Starbucks." Jerry told Juliet.

"Okay." She gave a nod.

-------

Meanwhile at Gigi's loft while Justin was waiting for his shirt, he and Gigi were taking in the living room as the sat on the sectional couch.

They talked for a few hours before Justin's shirt was ready. He shirt was warm and cozy when he put it on. He thanked Gigi with a hug before Gigi gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it." Justin grinned standing over Gigi as she leaned against the wall.

"Aw that's right. Justin has a girlfriend." Gigi sang with a smile. Justin blushed before he tucked his hands into his pocket. "What? I'm just playing."

"Shut up." Justin shook his head.

"No. It's good you don't want to cheat on your girlfriend." Gigi smiled while nodding. "It shows that you really care about her and you would never hurt her." She smiled. "What a lucky girl!" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Justin looked at Gigi as she bit her lips and tapped her foot against the wall while twirling a few strands of her hair around her finger.

He stood in front of Gigi with his hands tucked into his pockets. Gigi grinned before putting his hands on her waist. Pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Justin bit his lips before he pressed his lips against hers. "I love my girlfriend." He whispered brushing his lips against hers.

"She doesn't have to know." Gigi whispered before she nibbled on his bottom lip.

She began biting and sucking his lips as he moaned into her mouth before butting his head against hers.

"Stop it." He breathed closing his eyes while Gigi planted chaste kissed on his lips and trailing her tongue around his mouth to his neck.

More chaste kisses as Justin arched his neck, shifting to the side giving her more access. His felt his skin be pulled and she began to suck and bit his neck.

"Gigi. Stop." Justin grabbed Gigi yanking her off of him. Gigi's eyes widened as she stiffened. "Stop it!" He looked into her scared eyes that stared into his. She looked so beautiful even if she looked like a scared puppy at the moment.

He let out a deep breath before Gigi hung her head. "I should go." He backed away from Gigi.

"Yeah, y-y-you should." Gigi cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." Justin sighed as Gigi walked him to the door.

"Don't be." Gigi opened the door. "You really are an okay boyfriend." She smiled. "She is a lucky girl."

Justin smiled as Gigi slowly closed the door behind him. He saw Gigi hang her head with a sigh and caught the door before she closed it. "No goodbye hug."

Gigi blushed and let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced in a tight hug. Getting lost in their warm embrace.

Juliet stepped into the hallway on her way home when she saw her boyfriend an Gigi holding one another tight before they retracted from each other. Gigi closed the door as Justin leaned against the threshold. Juliet took this opportunity to confront her boyfriend.

"Really Justin?" Juliet stormed over to Justin. "Juliet I would never hurt you again. I love you. You mean the world to me." She repeated his words.

"It was just a hug." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Why are you hugging her?" Juliet said in his face. "Why were you in her house?" She raised her voice as Justin tried to drown her out. "Hello? Earth to Justin?" She got his attention. "Why were you in her house?"

"Do we have to let everybody hear our business." Justin said with an attitude.

Juliet let out a few soft guffaws. "I have nothing to say to you." She shook her head and turned on her heels to walk away.

Justin arched in his neck and moaned in frustration as he rolled his eyes and ran after his girlfriend. "Juliet!" He grabbed her arm as Juliet snatched away. "I-I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I was having a bad day and she was there and --"

"You went to her apartment to talk." Juliet glared at Justin. "You really think I'm stupid." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yes!" Just sighed. "I mean no." He took a deep breath. "but.."

"Oh God!" Juliet felt as if she was getting a migraine.

"I never knew vampires had so many emotions." Justin placed his hands on his waist.

"Shut up Justin!" Juliet snapped at him.

"Ooh feisty and jealous." Justin grinned before he grabbed her hands pulling her closer to him.

"Don't touch me." Julie pushed him.

He knew she was mad, but what could he do. He let out a small laugh and pulled her into a hug. "You know you love me." Justin wrapped his arms around her waist before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too." He dug his face into her hair.

"You better." Juliet growled while she hugged his back.

-------

Justin stepped off the last step at the sub station as he saw Gigi busting tables. It was time to tell Gigi to back off. He was up all night talking to Juliet. It pained him to know he was hurting her and making her cry. Even though he didn't want to, he had to. Right?

"We need to talk!" Justin pulled Gigi out of the sub station.

"What?" Gigi shrugged.

They sat on the steps talking about the situation for a good hour. Gigi understood the situation, but felt it was unneccessary and stupid. She eventaully agreed to keep it professional and only hang around Justin during work hours. Didn't matter to her as long as she got to be around him.

As they walked in into the shop, Juliet got up from a table and walked passed Gigi and pushed her as she ran over to Justin practically jumping into his arms. Gigi just laughed at her obvious balant jealousy and insecurities before going back to work.

Justin looked over to Gigi as she was helping Max set the tables as he seemed to be having a problem with what side the ketchup went on. Or maybe this was Max's way of flirting. He just smiled and gripped his girlfriend tighter.

"Please tell me you're getting off early." Juliet smiled holding his hands and glancing at Gigi.

"Sorry." Justin hissed. "I have to evaluate Gigi tonight."

"Well can't your dad do it?" Juliet suggested.

"He could." Justin nodded, "But that would make him and Max miss movie night."

Juliet raised a brow.

"Max and dad have these movie nights, which includes movies I, nor Alex, would ever watch." He smiled. "I'll pick you up afterwards and we can see a movie of your choice." Justin grinned as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay." Juliet smiled giving Justin a kiss on the lips before leaving as Justin smiled.

"PDUA." Gigi giggled as she brushed passed Justin.

"PDUA?" Justin questioned as he followed Gigi.

"Public Display of Unsightly Affection!" Gigi smirked as she cleared a table.

"Jealous." Justin said a little cocky.

"Of pale face?" She chuckled. "I think not." She shook her head.

"You're like so jealous." Justin said mocking a valley girl.

"You're like so gay." Gigi mocked him as Justin laughed while he followed her. "Back off stalker don't wanna make your girlfriend any more jealous and inferior of me." She said behind the counter.

"The old Gigi strikes back." Justin smirked.

"Love her. Hate her. She's here to stay." Gigi flipped her hair as mockingly giggled.

"Why do I want to kiss you?" Justin said confused.

"Because you're not in love with your girlfriend." Gigi bit her lip.

"Then who am I in love with?" Justin asked.

"Me." Gigi shifted her head and batted her lashes.

Justin chuckled and shook his head. "You know this how?"

"Well a little birdy told me that movie night was on a Wednesday." She glared at Max then back at Justin. "Today is Saturday. You're dad can evaluate me." She pierced her lips. "You blew off your girlfriend to be with me." She smiled. "Now what boyfriend who is in love with his girlfriend would do that?"

"I love my girlfriend." Justin tried to be convincing, but failed.

"Tell that to your mirror." Gigi pat his shoulder and smiled before waiting on another table. "Oh and your dad is going to evaluate me next weekend." She winked.

Justin was really starting to like the new Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: This chapter has been revised and the name has been changed. I changed it because I didn't like where the story was headed. I hope you like the revised chapter. R&R Please!

------

Gigi stood in front of her mirror modeling her purple white and black tunic graphic tee in a pair of overly died black skinny jeans and a pair of dark purple flats. Her hair in a sleek ponytail and her lips glossed with Vaseline. She smiled at her reflection and twirled then grabbed her purple hoodie before leaving her room.

"Hey mom." Gigi reached her arms around her mothers shoulder as she sat on the white couch in the living room.

"You seem happy today!" Mimi, Gigi's mothers, gave her daughter an odd glared as she looked up from her crossword puzzle book. "Did you make a small child cry?" She pulled her glasses to the tip of her nose.

Gigi smiled then looked at her mother and frowned. "No."

"Oh a boy!" Her mother smiled then gave a nod as Gigi walked to the door. "Is he rich?"

Gigi snarled at her mothers' materialistic question. "No."

"Good. Rich men are scum." She pushed her glasses to her eyes and went back to her puzzle.

"You would know." Gigi said smiling as she walked out the door.

"Brat." Her mother spoke.

Walking around the streets of Waverly Place, Gigi sat on the bench next to that Bagel Shop, eating her bagel that was caked with creamed cheese. She wasn't as worried about the calories and grams of fat as she used to be. She found indulging yourself once in a while is a good thing.

"Taste good?" A male voiced asked standing in front Justin.

"Where you been all my life?" Gigi praised her bagel.

"I've been on Waverly Place at the sub station a couple of buildings down."

Gigi fixed her eyes on the person in front of her. "I was talking to the bagel." She pointed to her half eaten bagel as she sat back into the bench.

"First carb?" Justin sat next to Gigi.

"It taste so good." Gigi moaned taking another bit of her bagel. "I don't care how many calories or grams of fat are in this thing. It is so good." She stuffed the rest of the bagel in her mouth and Justin laughed.

Justin let out a deep breath. "Good to see a girl who isn't worried about 35 Grams going into her stomach."

Gigi spat out her bagel and wiped her mouth with a napkin as she smiled at Justin.

Justin laughed and helped her wiped her face, "I'll take that." He offered as Gigi handed him the half eaten bagel before he dropped it into trashcan.

"Why does everything so bad make feel so good." Gigi gave Justin a smirk.

"I highly doubt that a bagel can make any one feel..." It finally hit Justin what Gigi was hinting at. "Ooh." He then nodded with a smile.

Gigi slowly nodded her head as she laughed at Justin. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm headed home to finish working on my Captain Jim Bob diagram and alphabetize my..." He realized that Gigi was becoming bored and quickly changed the subject. "Nothing. Why? What do you want to do?"

Gigi tried to hold her laughter before smiled and shift her head to the side. "It's okay. You go do your geek thing and I'll just go do my thing."

"You sure?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Gigi gave a nod and took a deep breath, "I think what I want to do only involves one person anyway." She said before getting off the bed.

As Gigi was leaving Justin stopped, "Okay. Well when you're done you want to stop by and watch a movie?"

Gigi turned and smiled, "Sure why not?" She turned on her heels and walked away.

Moments later Gigi strolled the mall. She was not broke or poor, she just was not rich anymore and could buy the things she grew accustomed to when she was rich. She found herself at a store called, _'Forever 21'_, this was a nice store and it had some of the cutest of clothes she has seen. She bought a few outfits and some shoes. She felt her old self as she left the store after spending what little of money her mother had given her. It sucked being on a budget, but a girl has to splurge sometimes.

Walking through the mall making her way towards another store, _'Claire's'_. This store has some cute accessories. She bought a few earrings, bracelets, necklaces, chokers, chains, anklets, glasses a few beads and couple of fedoras.

Gigi stepped out of _'Chernin's Shoes'_ and into the mall with bags galore from various stores in her arms. "Who knew shopping retail was cheap and fun." She smiled to herself before walking to yet another store.

A proud and triumphant Gigi made her way through the street of Waverly Place to her loft passing Justin as he set on the steps a few feet away from the sub station. He gazed at Gigi then ran behind to catch up. He smiled as she stopped.

There was a knock at the Russo's door. "I'll get it." Max yelled as he walked to the door. He opened the door and Gigi the loft. "My love." Max gazed as he closed the door.

"Hey! Where is Justin?" Gigi asked standing in the middle of the living room. She wore strapless peasant dress with tanned flat boot that she bought from Forever 21; she wore a blue beaded necklace with brown accents and her hair in soft loose curls.

"Justin's not here anymore, because he's dead." Max lied as he grabbed her hand. "He told me to take care of you." He kissed her hand.

Jerry looked at his younger son and shook his head.

"Step away from the girl." Justin called in a calm tone as Max looked around the room pretending to be surprised.

"Justin!" Max said in a surprised tone he looked to Gigi then back to his brother. "You're alive."

Justin gave his brother a funny look as he stepped off the last step. He shook his head and stood next to Gigi. "Can it you love sick dog. Go over there." Justin said pulling Max away from Gigi.

"What are we watching?" Gigi shift her head to the side with a smile.

"You like scary movie." Justin asked.

"Love them." Gigi followed Justin to the couch.

"Zombie or Stalker." Justin smiled.

"You have any horror movies from the 60's and 70's." She sat on the couch.

"I've got the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He showed her the DVD case.

"Overrated." Gigi shook her head showing her boredom.

"Well what would you like to see?" Justin asked.

"I have Quentin Tarantino's _Switchblade Sisters_." She answered. "I mean it's not a scary flick, but it's a good watch."

"You like Quentin Tarantino?" Justin was shocked, she even knew who he was.

"Yeah." Gigi giggled. "Well I like some of his movies, not all."

"Wow." Justin stared at Gigi. "We can watch that." Justin put the DVD's on the table.

"Okay." Gigi got up from the couch.

"Where you going?" Justin asked.

"To get the movie. It's in my room I have to get it." Gigi replied.

"How about we watch it at your place instead of you coming back here." Justin suggested.

"Sure." Gigi smiled with a nod as Justin followed behind closing the door behind him.

"Hey Dad." Max turned to his father while leaning on the back of the couch. "Don't you think it's weird that Justin is spending all his time hanging around Gigi when he has a girlfriend?" He stood straight up. "We should tell Juliet about Gigi!"

Jerry knew of his sons' ulterior motives, "Gigi is too old for you." He said staring at his son.

Max stomped his feet, "She will be mines one day." He then stormed up the stairs.

Justin stood in front of the entrance at he sub station after he got a text from Juliet saying she needed to talk. Justin hoped Juliet wasn't aware of his affair (more like a flirt) with Gigi. She was a vampire and they can sense things. All he had to do was be calm and she wouldn't expect anything. That is if Justin can do so, we all know how he gets when under pressure.

He greeted his girlfriend with a hug before walking into the sub station. Juliet grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him into a kiss as their eyes met. Juliet stared a little longer then pushed Justin away.

"You were with her again weren't you?" Juliet took a few steps back and folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Justin tried to confuse Juliet, but failed miserably.

"I can smell her on you." Juliet sized Justin up as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and sniffed then looked back at his girlfriend.

"Okay?" Justin shrugged, "So what if I was with her? I work with her, I have no choice!" Justin shook his head, "Why are you smelling me? What you don't trust me anymore?"

Juliet glared at Justin in disbelief that he was trying to turn this on her. "Don't try to turn this thing on me."

"I gave her a hug for a job well done. So did my dad and Max. You wanna go smell them too?" Justin exclaimed as Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I told you to stay away from her." Juliet said.

"Well that is very hard to do considering that fact that I work with her." Justin retorted.

"You know what I meant!" Juliet sneered.

"I don't have time to argue-- I don't want argue with you or fight with you. I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend, but all she wants to do is talk about Gigi." Justin folded his arm as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I don't mean to sound or seem insecure. It's just that ever since she started working here, you've been acting different." Juliet then sighed.

"Okay how about this. Today is Gigi's day off we wanna stay and help out with the shop?" Justin smiled as Juliet gave nod.

"Okay." She said before giving Justin a kiss.

"Oh ew." Alex said after entering the sub station. "The first thing I see is the one thing I never wanted to see." She frowned referring to their kiss.

"Hey Alex." Juliet smiled. "How you was your trip?"

"It was okay." Alex gave a nod and looked at Justin. "Until I came home." She grabbed her bag. "I'll be in my room." She went upstairs.

Juliet crossed her arms smiling and she rocked herself. "What are you smiling at?" Justin glared at his girlfriend.

Juliet exhaled, "Nothing. Now that Alex is here Gigi is out of the picture."

Justin chortled and stared at his girlfriend. "She still lives in the building."

Juliet put her hands on her hips giving Justin an evil glare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the errors.

Gigi climbed on a stool as she reached on top of the cabinets, "Gigi what are you doing?" Mimi, her mother, walked into the kitchen.

"You wear glasses and you still can't see." Gigi looked to her mother and reached for a box on top of the cabinets before stepping down and turned to her mother.

"What's that?" Her mother pointed to the item in her hand.

"A box." Gigi said nonchalantly.

"What's in the box?" She pointed to the box.

Gigi took a deep breath and looked at the box then back at her mother then the box and back to her mother. "Nothing."

Mimi snatched the box out her daughter's hands before she could react. Gigi's jaw dropped when her mother yanked the box out of her hand. She watched as her mother opened the box.

"I can explain." Gigi started.

"No need to." She closed the box. "He was your father and you were his only child. It is natural for you to miss him and keep things to remember him by". She gave Gigi the box.

"I'm glad you understand." Gigi held the box to her chest.

Mimi shook her head and took a deep breath. "Well you're welcomed." She gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

------

After an hour of sorting pictures of her father in her box, Gigi slid the box under the bed before settling herself into her cushioned headboard. She turned on her television and flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting. She settled with the Smurfs and giggled at some of the funny parts.

As she watched the channel her phone started to vibrate on her bed. She didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment, but she decided to answer the call when she read the name on the caller id.

"Hello." Gigi said into the phone. "Hey Justin." She smiled. "Oh really?" Her smile disappeared. "Oh. Okay." She huffed. "So does this mean I'm out of a job?" She asked. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded with a sigh before ending her call.

After tossing her phone on the bed she crossed her feet wiggling her toes as she continued to watch the cartoon.

------

Alex walked down the stairs into the sub shop. Alex stopped in her tracks when she saw her father and Gigi talking in the kitchen.

Alex walked over to her brother and tugged on his sleeve, "What is Gigi doing here?" She looked back to the kitchen.

"She works here?" Justin said maneuvering his way around his sister with a tray in his hand.

"Since when?" Alex asked.

"About a week ago." Justin put the tray on the counter.

"Well I hope dad is firing her, because now that I'm back we don't need her."

Alex and Justin watched as Gigi shook their fathers hand before she came into the sub station. She stopped in front of Justin and Alex.

"So how'd it go?" Justin asked the blonde who had her head down.

"I umm..." She bit her lips and took a deep breath as Alex smiled. Alex just knew Gigi got fired. "I get to keep my job." She smiled.

"What?" Alex said shock.

"That's great." Justin said relieved. He was hoping his father would keep Gigi around. They could really use the help and since Gigi started working there, she brought in a lot of customers. Some to come and make fun and others because even she wasn't as rich as she was they still thought she was hot.

"Yeah." Gigi nodded, "I get to work the rest of the week, but next week I'm not sure. I'm just happy I still have a job." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're still here." Justin nodded with a grin and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Me too." Gigi smiled as Justin smirked. "See you tomorrow." She said with a wave as she left.

Alex turned with a funny look on her face as Justin eyes had followed Gigi out of the door. "Excuse me." She tapped his shoulders. "That's great? I'm glad you're still here?" She mocked her brother. "Hello! One of the few things we do have in common is our dislike for Gigi." Alex shrugged, "What was that?"

"She's good worker and we need the extra hand, since someone is lacking in their skills." Justin said of Alex poor work skills. You would think, as she got older she would become more responsible at her job, but she tends to stay the same.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever."

"I'm not working here if Gigi is here."

"You abandon your family."

Alex made a face and mocked Justin then got an idea, "Wait a minute. The cards are in my favor. The ball is in my hand." Alex smiled wide. "I will make Gigi's life miserable." A devious look came upon her face.

Justin looked at his sister. "Okay just as long as you do it on your shift."

------

Gigi woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and grabbed a glass out of the cabinets. She poured herself a glass of fruit punch and took a few sips.

Moments later she came down the stairs in her clothes after taking a fresh shower and her hygiene routine. She let her hair down today and worn a simple blue fitted tee and her stone washed skinny jeans and a pair of blue flats.

She looked back into her loft before leaving the house and locking the door behind her.

"Here's your order to go." Gigi handed the man his food. "Have a nice day." She smiled as he left the shop.

"Have a nice day." Justin leaned against the counter.

"Thank you, come again." Gigi mocked, "Sounds so Simpsons-ish."

"Well actually it sounds 7-11 ish." Justin joked.

Gigi laughed, "That too."

"So what are you tonight?"

"I was planning on have a girl day in, but I was invited to go out by that guy over there." Gigi pointed to Zeke, who sat at a table with a group of people. He looked up and waved to Gigi.

"Zeke." Justin said surprised.

"Oh that's his name." Gigi nodded and chortled. "I kept calling him Zack." She shook her head, "Anyway we're going to out to eat at this arcade."

Justin looked to his friend with confused glare. Why would Gigi going on a date with Zeke?

"I didn't really want to go, but it beats staying in the house every night." She sighed, "Hey." She put her hands on his shoulder, "Now you and your girlfriend could spend some time with together." She smiled.

"Yeah." Justin rubbed his chin as a smirk appeared on his face while he nodded.

"Okay!" Gigi chortled.

------

At the arcade, Gigi and Zeke were playing at the basketball station. Gigi was making her baskets while Zeke was having a few problems. Before the finished and Gigi won, Zeke tried to make a basket, but the ball bounced off the rim and across the room. Zeke looked to Gigi then the ball and scratched his head as he turned back to Gigi and shrugged.

"I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen." Gigi scrunched her face then gave a little laugh.

"What I lack in basketball. I make up in cuteness." Zeke joked.

Gigi paused and looked at Zeke, "I'll go along with that."

Zeke pushed his lip out then escorted Gigi to their table. "You hungry, water and a piece of lettuce."

"Haha! Funny!" Gigi turned the touch screen menu towards her and order her food. "A triple quarter with cheese, ketchup and mustard, and pickles, a large fry and a diet soda." Gigi then thought about that, "A large pink lemonade." She corrected with a smile.

Zeke looked in shock at Gigi after order, not too many girls would order or eat like that in front of guys.

"And for the boy." She glared at Zeke. "A kids meals with a shake and a toy." She batted her lashes.

"Gimme that." He took back the touch screen.

Gigi giggled at Zeke as he pressed his order on the screen. Gigi looked from the table to see Justin walking into the place with Juliet.

Juliet spotted Gigi as her smile dropped and her arm wrapped tight around Justin's.

Gigi smiled at Juliet's insecurity and shook her head.

Justin and Juliet sat a few tables away from Gigi and Zeke. Justin kept his eye on the two, as Juliet would pull his face to hers as they kissed.

Zeke looked up to see Justin and Juliet sitting at the table cuddling and kissing. He sighed and sunk into his seat. "Great. I knew I shouldn't have told him, where we were going."

"Aw." Gigi pouted as she comforted Zeke, "Well if you want we can make him a little jealous."

"You would do that for me?" Zeke said surprised.

Gigi gave Zeke a funny look. "No, I really couldn't. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

Zeke gave a laugh then nod. "You suggestion was all I needed." He gave Gigi a hug.

Justin looked back and hung his head.

------

"That was really..." Gigi paused, "Nice of you to bring your girlfriend to the arcade to spy on Zeke and I."

Justin crossed his arms. "Why Zeke?"

"He asked me out." Gigi replied.

"You knew he was a friend of mines and you went out with him to make me jealous." Justin was jealous.

"Yeah. Really. No." Gigi frowned shook her head. "I said yes, because he asked me... for the thirteenth time... that last hour." She thought about Zeke, "Your friend is very determined." Gigi shot a look at Justin, "Don't try to make this about me. When you used your girlfriend to try, but failed miserably, to make me jealous."

"Not everything is about you."

"Oh see Justin. After all these years you still don't get it." Gigi put placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is about me."

"You know I don't like the cocky Gigi." Justin sneered.

"Yes you do." Gigi grinned.

"Okay." Justin nodded.

Gigi chortled and gave Justin a peck on the lips. "You are cute, but you're taken." She grinned then left the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I decided not to go the supernatural route with this story. I didn't like where this story was going. Things that have changes are; Gigi is no longer a white lighter and Juliet is still alive and the fight never happened and Justin and Gigi didn't have sex. I hope you like the revamped chapter!

------

Justin stood on the terrace with his girlfriend, his arms were wrapped around her waist as they rocked side to side, they watched the few stars that lit the sky. Juliet laid her head on his shoulder basking in their moment of peace and quiet.

On the other side of the building, Gigi stood on her terrace leaning on the ledge watching the big bright moon. The wind blowing in her hair and she took a deep breath. Her eyes watched a few stars sparkle at their best.

'_Starlight, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this dream come true tonight!_' Gigi sang in her head. If only star wishes really came true.

Who was she fooling? Gigi liked Justin and she knew he liked her. So why aren't they together? Oh yeah, that's right, Juliet. His girlfriend. Why are they even together? She doesn't seem like his type. She's so insecure and jealous and it makes her sick to her stomach.

Meanwhile across the hall, Justin felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket. It was a text from Gigi.

'_wat r u doin? come ova._'

It was very direct and to the point. Justin smiled at the text, but he didn't want to kill the moment he was having with his girlfriend. He did want to know what Gigi wanted.

He struggled with his mind telling him to stay because Juliet would get mad. His heart and gut telling him to go see what Gigi needed. Needed? Wanted. Needed.

How can one simple straight to the point text make his brain have a mental war? Still struggling with putting his phone back into his pocket or leaving Juliet.

"Who was that?" Juliet asked snapped Justin out of his mental war.

"Could you wait here for a second." He then ran into the loft leaving Juliet befogged.

Gigi waited, then gave up after a few minutes of not getting a response. She walked back into her apartment only to catch her mother opening the door to let Justin in.

This cause Gigi to snort a little before a smile appeared on her face. Justin turned his head to Gigi as her mother pointed towards the terrace.

'_He came._' She thought to herself.

------

Upstairs in Gigi's bedroom they sat on her bed as Justin told her where he was the second he got the text and how he left his girlfriend out on the terrace just to see what Gigi wanted.

Oh he really hoped Juliet was still on the terrace and as realization hit him in the head. He jumped off the bed and panicked.

Gigi laughed at his reaction and pulled him back onto the bed. She knew this hard for him to do. She knew the type person he was. Always did things by the book and probably never broken a rule a day in his life.

"It's okay." Gigi grabbed his face. "Do you really want to go and see if she's still there?"

Justin could read the look on Gigi's face and she was right. He didn't want to see if Juliet was still out on the terrace, but he wanted to make sure she was all right. "No."

Gigi sighed and hung her head. Justin could tell she was hurt and could see through his answer. "If you want to I understand."

What was wrong with Justin why couldn't he make up his mind? He came to see what Gigi wanted but felt bad about leaving Juliet. He wanted to check on Juliet, but couldn't find himself leaving Gigi.

'_Go with your gut feeling._' His heart kept telling him. His mind kept quiet. All of the time his mind would say something and be productive. Helping him in school and with his wizard studies. It had shutdown completely. He had to rely on guts feeling and heart. Stupid brain.

It only does this when he's around the girls he really loved. It always happened when he was around Alex. He always relied on his gut feelings around her. His mind knew Alex may be careless but she wouldn't let any happen to her brother. Same with his mother, he knew deep down inside his brain would let him lie to her; it was his gut telling him what to do.

It's his brain that shuts down when its around those it knows won't hurt him.

The same when he first met Juliet. His brain shut down and he began to disobey his parent just to be with her. This made Alex a little proud of her brother a gain a little more respect for him.

Now his brain is shutting down on him and letting his heart and gut tell him what to do and it's making him want to do the unthinkable.

Gigi stared at Justin while he was in his trance like state. She pushed his arm causing him to snap out of it.

Justin smirked as he cupped Gigi's face pulling his face to hers. Gigi closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Justin did it again. He let his gut tell him what do it. He lifted his head placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Right now the only place I want to be is with you." Justin rubbed his tongue across her cheek.

Gigi raked her hair and pressed her forehead against his. "Really?" She question.

Justin put his forehead against hers. "Really!" He grinned.

Gigi tilted her head to the side as she opened her mouth. Her eyes closed as Justin's mouth was now on top of hers.

Gigi moaned into his mouth as she let his soft smooth wet tongue explore her mouth, caressing her tongue. He cupped her face and closed his eyes as he broke their kiss. He began biting and sucking her bottom lip before kissing her again.

Justin pulled back staring into Gigi's orbs. He took a heavy breath before he pressed his lips against the curves of her neck. Trailing his kisses from her neck to her chest and back to her lips. Gigi moaned again as Justin pulled her body close to his.

He fell back onto the bed pulling Gigi on top as she straddled him. Justin gripped her hips as the continued to kiss. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it to her chest as he broke the kiss to place soft on her stomach. He pulled the shirt up a little higher to reveal Gigi's black bra with purple lace and lining.

Gigi smiled as Justin gave a nod of approval. Gigi sat up on pulling her shirt off tossing it to the side as Justin looked on as the bulge in his pants was started to harden. Gigi let out a giggle as she felt it grow. She bent over to pull his shirt off before planting a kiss on his lips as his arms wrapped around her back.

As the kiss deepened Justin sat up turned Gigi over pitting himself on top. He broke the kiss to undo her pants. He tugged on them a little to get off her hips before pulling them all the way down.

Gigi was now lying on her bed in just her underwear. Justin pulled Gigi off the bed as she stood face to face with him. He twirled her around getting a full 360-degree view of her lingerie. Gigi wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced in a passionate kiss and Justin caressed her back.

Justin deepened the kiss and backed Gigi against the bed causing them to fall. Gigi wrapped her legs around his waist as Justin slid his hands up her thighs tugging on her panties. Gigi opened her legs. He looked into her eyes.

"You really want to do this?" Justin breathed against her lips.

Gigi glance at Justin, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. Hoe did it even get to this point. She took a deep breath and gave an unsure nod.

Back at the loft Alex sat on the couch talking to Juliet and how he ditched her on the terrace earlier. This was making Alex madder than she already was. Why was Justin acting like this?

Just then Alex felt a knot in her stomach and flinched a bit. Something came over Alex as she looked from her stomach to Juliet. She started to smile.

"He's happy." She smiled brightly then started to laugh, "Wow!" She held her stomach. "He's really happy."

"What are you talking about?" Juliet was confused.

"Justin." Alex furrowed her brows as she looked over to Juliet. She tried to sympathize with the blonde, but there was no better way to break the news. "I'm sorry Juliet, but Justin doesn't love you anymore."

Juliet didn't want to believe Alex and she refused. "Did Justin tell you this?"

"No." Alex continued to rub her stomach. "I just feel it."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Juliet shot up from the couch. "I'm going to find Justin."

"No, Juliet don't!" Before Alex stop her Juliet turned into a bat and flew out on the terrace.

"I got to warn Justin." Alex panicked as she paced the living room and stopped when she realized, "Why do I always forget I'm a wizard at times like this?" She then chuckled, "Oh yeah. Justin."

-----

"Wait!" Gigi stopped Justin. He didn't even get a chance to slip it in. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What?" Justin ran his lips across up neck, planting chaste kiss. Gigi almost gave in.

"Stop it!" Gigi finally pushed him off of her. "We can't do this." She sighed removing herself from under Justin.

She gathered her clothes putting each article on, one by one as Justin slowly sat up on her bed. She stood over Justin, who was still in his boxers.

"Fine time to get a conscience!" He smacked his lips, sliding a leg into his pants.

He finished dressing and walked over to Gigi. "What made you change your mind?"

Gigi cocked her head to the side. How could she put this in a way he would understand that she wasn't going to cross that line. She then sighed. "If I had a boyfriend. I wouldn't mind if he flirted with other girls. I wouldn't mind him talking to other girl. I wouldn't care if he had female friends and that he visit them. But the one thing I would not tolerate is him cheating on me."

This didn't make sense to Justin. She was the reason this was happening. A few minutes ago, she was ready to sleep with him. Now she's all about this. Justin will never understand girls.

"So what was this a test?" Justin crossed his arms. "Were you testing me to see if I would sleep with you? Huh? Were you testing me?" Gigi said nothing. "That is new low, even for you. To even iniate this and then look down on and judge me"

Gigi could sense the anger in Justin's voice. "I wasn't testing you." She raised her voice, then sighed. "I just... I just know how Juliet would feel if she found out her boyfriend slept with another girl."

"I'm sorry!" Gigi flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

She crossed her arms as she watched Justin coming towards her. "Look Justin---"

Before she could get the rest of her words out. Their lips were pressed against each others. Justin pulled her body closer to his and placed his hands on her hips . Smiling into his lips, Gigi put her arms around his neck.

Justin reeled from the kiss, bit his lips and squeezed her buttocks as she let out a giggle. He snapped at her lips as Gigi laughed.

"Go home to your girlfriend." Gigi pushed him out of the room and slammed her door in his face.

Justin couldn't stop smiling at how serious Gigi was as she spewed her last line. Just another way of Gigi keeping him interested, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Gigi stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She thought about falling asleep wrapped in her towel, but it's not save to sleep in the nude.

She slid into a pair of turquiose happy bunny pajama pants with black elastic rimming. Her shirt was a plain black tank top. She towel dried her hair.

She finished her nightly dental hygiene routine; brush, floss, mouthwash and rinse.

On her way back to bed, she heard a light buzzing sound. Must've been her phone was on vibrate. Who could be calling her at this time?

"_i had a fun time last nite_"

It was from Zeke. Gigi smiled at the text.

"_me 2 too bad ur friend came n messed it up_"

Gigi laughed at her text before she sent it.

"_ikr? i think he likes u_"

Gigi's brow raised.

"_u think_"

She got an _lol_ from Zeke.

"_i hope i ddnt disturb u, just wanted 2 say good nite and hope we cud have 1 more date._"

That was weird. Gigi didn't like Zeke like that.

"_ur a nice guy, but no thanks._"

She bit her lip.

"_thats ok. good nite._"

She texted him back the same and tossed her phone on the nightstand. She slid under the covers.

-------

The next morning Gigi was fixinf herself up for school. How was she going to face everybody now that she isn't the Queen Bee anymore?

She opened the door and there was Justin. A smile on his face as Alex and Max stood behind him by the front door.

"I was just about to come get you." He fixed his strap on his bag.

"For what?"

"To walk with us to school." He said, if it wasn't the obvious.

"You want me to walk with you to school?" That was a nice gesture.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Alright." Gigi grabbed her bag and walked into the hallway. On her way to school with the Russos.

-------

It wasn't half bad. Gigi got a few looks and snickers and some tried to be big and bad. Gigi wasn't having that. She may not be the Queen Bee anymore, but she install fear is more than most.

--------

Alex and Max walked ahead while Justin walked behind with Gigi. They stood in front of the sub shop talking when Juliet came out from the _Late Nite Bite_. Here we go again.

"Hey Justin." Juliet walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist as they shared a kiss. "Where were you last night?"

This only gave Gigi a reason to laugh at the insecure vampire. "See you later Justin." She walked into the shop.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Juliet folded her arms staring at Justin as he rolled his eyes.

"We go to school together. We work together. We live in the same building. I neccessarily can't stay away from her."

"You know what I mean, Justin."

"I can't do this anymore." Justin backed away from his girlfriend. Shaking his head as she headed into the shop.

"What are you talking about?" Realization started to hit Juliet, as she felt her heart about to break. No he can't break up with her.

"You not trusting me." Justin turned to Juliet, his voice a little louder then before.

"You're breaking up with me." Juliet was on the verge of crying. Her voice almost cracked as she played with her hands, looking down at their promise rings.

"I don't know." He sighed rubbing his forehead. "I love you with all my heart, but I can't take you not trusting me. I'm going to be around other girls."

"I know that, but it's something about Gigi that I don't..." Juliet paused. "I know you like her." She breathed as she glanced from Justin to the ground. "And she likes you." She sighed. "That's what scares me."

"Why would that scare you?" Justin steppee closer to Juliet.

Juliet sighed as she grabbed his hand and took him into the her family shop and sat at a table. She explained why it scared her so much.

"She can give you a lot of things I can't." Justin brows furrowed as he tried to figure what can Gigi do for him that Juliet can't. She's a vampire for God's sake, she can do anything.

Juliet chuckled at his expression. "Marriage, babies, someone to wake up to in the morning." She went on and on with a list full of things that Gigi could that she couldn't do. "Someone to grow old with."

"Juliet. All that doesn't matter to me." He grabbed her hand as a smile started to surface on the vampires face.

"You said you wanted a family." She batted her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"We can still be a family, just you and me." He caressed her cheek. "Children don't make a family. People loving each other and being there for one another. That's a family." He explained.

This made Juliet smile. "But what about growing old together."

"Are you forgetting that I am a wizard. Wizards can stay young as long as they want."

"That's if you keep your powers and become the family wizard." Juliet caught her breath.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Justin smiled, putting his finger under her cheek as he leaned for a kiss.

"I love you Justin." Juliet smiled.

"You too." Justin grinned.

Juliet caught that. She tried to hide the faint hurt in her heart. "Okay!" She tapped his hand.

"Bye." He stood and left the shop as Juliet hung her head.


End file.
